Once Upon A Time
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A MAG fairytale.


_**A/N Writer DiamondsandPearls51 is writing some fairytale like stories and I thought I would give it a shot. This has a bit of a Cinderella like theme as you will see. Of course there is a element of Pinger tossed in. It's the law. Now I hope you enjoy this MAG fairytale.  
**_

* * *

"You need a prince. You need to be married. You must have a husband."  
Those words echoed in Princess Belle's mind from her mother Queen Rebecca.  
From the day she was born until her 21st birthday Belle was groomed to reign as queen over the kingdom of Zanadu. It was a mostly peaceful pleasant kingdom. The King and Queen were very kind to the commoners who adored them tremendously. When Queen Rebecca discovered she was with child the entire kingdom rejoiced in the glorious news. King Henry burst with pride at the news. While tradition called for him to be eager for a son, the truth was the his royal majesty secretly wanted a girl. A beautiful daughter who resembled his beloved Becky (only Henry was allowed to refer to her as such after all he was the king!) in everyway. A daughter with blonde hair and aqua colored eyes who radiated with beauty and kindness.

When Belle came into the world he was overjoyed. The young princess became the pride of the palace! Servants fussed over her day and night. As she grew she became a little mischievous and would hide from her parents in various places in the castle. She was always found as the little girl's giggles could be heard throughout the corridors. The Queen would gently chastise the young princess and tell her she mustn't wonder off like that for that is now how a proper princess behaves. Belle would promise she wouldn't do it again but naturally that promise did not last very long. She was quite a handful at times but a true treasure to her loving parents.

Now that she was older, she was of the marrying age and her mother insisted that she be married right away. It was time that Belle had a husband. First rule was that he must be a prince. Second was that he had to be around Belle's age. Becky did not wish for her daughter to be married off to an older gentleman who would not be around long enough to take care of her. Plus there was the factor of children. Belle needed a young vital man to have many children with. That was an absolute must.

The princess understood what was expected of her. So off she went to other kingdoms in search of that prince. It did not go as she had expected. Some were too old, some were just boring and some she just cringed at. To make matters worse not one had any interest is the things she did. Belle liked chasing butterflies around. She liked riding horses. Adored running in the meadow feeling the dew against her bare feet, wading in the crystal clear stream. The princess always liked pretty flowers and animals. Not one of the many princes she met, liked any of those things. They talked about boring things. Things she did not care about. Like how much gold their family owned. The impressive (or not so impressive to Belle) jewel collection that had been in their family for generations. The not so great things they would do if they were king. At least Belle didn't think they were so great. Making people throw rose petals in the path they walked on and hail them as a high and mighty god was not great. Sitting upon a white steed for all to glorify as a heroic figure was by all means not something she thought highly of.

If there was only a way for her to find someone…someone who was different. Someone she could love. Love. That was a word that was never used when discussing potential suitors. Sure her mother loved her father and likewise her father adored her mother. But it was never mentioned that she Belle needed to love the one she was to marry. And that was the one thing that meant something to her. She needed to love them. How could she stand there and promise to be a faithful loving wife if she had no feelings of love towards the man? It was silly. There must be a man out there who she would love and would love her. Alas though she was stuck. Her parents forbid her to marry any of the commoners. No she had to marry into royalty. That was one rule they were unyielding on. She tried to reason with them but the royal couple refused to budge. A real prince he must be. If there was only a way around it…there had to be a way for her to meet someone who wasn't a prince. If she could just do that, surely her parents would see that he made her happy and would have to agree to the marriage. But how could she pull it off? Just how could she….then something came to her mind. A smile went across her delicate face. Of course! It was the perfect solution! Belle hurried away from her window and called out to her servant girl. "Mary Ann! Mary Ann!"

The nineteen year old brunette hurried into the chambers of the princess. "Yes your highness." She greeted as she gave a curtsey.

The blonde princess giggled. "Mary Ann I told you that you do not need to do that. You are my friend."

"I know." Mary Ann said. "I'm sorry. I just feel like since you are a beautiful princess.."

"Never mind that." Belle smiled. "Listen I need your help."

"Of course I will help you." The servant girl said. "Anything."

"I want to find a husband of my own. One that I love. Who I think is perfect for me. Someone who may not be a royal prince."

Mary Ann's brown eyes went wide. "You mean…you would defy your parents? Gracious…I can't believe.."

"I have to." Belle said firmly. "I must find a husband who I think is best for me. Prince or not. Please you have to help me."

The young brunette furrowed her brow. "You know I would do anything you ask of me but..I don't know if I can partake in this. If the queen knew that I conspired with you, she would throw me out of the kingdom!"

"Don't be silly." Belle said. "Mother wouldn't do that. Please…will you help me. I beg of you. You have to help me."

"Oh." Mary Ann said hesitantly. "Oh all right I'll help you."

"Thank you." The blonde princess said with a smile. "Now here is the plan. I thought what perfect way to find a husband than a royal ball!"

"How would that help? You know that the king and queen would just invite all the royal families."

"Yes but that is where you come in." Belle grinned. "I need you to help me tell them we should open it up to the entire kingdom."

"You mean…invite the commoners and peasants?" Mary Ann gasped.

"Why not? It would be fun. I'm sure they would have a wonderful time and why shouldn't they be afforded the opportunity to experience such a grand party?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes I'm sure that would be lovely. But how are we going to convince them?"

"Simple." Belle explained. "I'm going to tell them that we are looking for a husband for you."

"Me?" Mary Ann shrieked her eyes as wide as saucers. "But I'm not looking for a husband. I'm much too young."

"No you're not. You're the perfect age and it will work. It's the only way we are going to get mother and father to agree."

"Oh all right, I guess if it will help you. I'll go along with it but I still don't feel right about deceiving your mother."

"Relax. It will be fine. It's just a tiny white lie. And besides, maybe a handsome man will be at the ball who will sweep you off your feet too. Wouldn't that be wonderful! We could have a double wedding…no I doubt Mother would go for that…but still it could happen."

"I guess so." Mary Ann sighed. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up too high. I highly doubt there is anyone out there who would want to marry a simple servant girl."

 **Five Days Later**

William Gilligan aka Gilligan returned to his cottage after a long voyage out at sea with his friend Jonas or Captain Grumby as was his official title. Gilligan referred to him as Skipper. Jonas ran merchants ships in and out of the kingdom bringing in food supplies and materials such as silk and cotton. Gilligan loved being out on the open sea on the big wooden boat. It was invigorating. One day he hoped he could be a captain but that would be a long way off. He was only 22 years old and still had a lot to learn. Either way he was happy to be out on the water enjoying the sea air.

When he returned home, he would happily join his buddy Jonas in the local taverns and listen to the captain spin his tales of the sea and their adventures. He was happy in life. While he had no wife, it did not phase him. He did not wish to marry. The female species was not something he was comfortable being around. It was not that he didn't like girls, he just did not know how to talk to them or act around them. He would get so nervous and shy. One girl tried to kiss him and he ran away. No he didn't think that was in the cards for him. That was okay. He still had the sea. That would be his lady.

The young mate returned to his humble little white cottage. It was a quaint little place that had been built by his grandfather many years ago. His own parents had lived in it before leaving it to him after their death. His father had died of pneumonia and his mother perished from some mysterious illness. He missed them terribly. When he was not out at sea, he would visit their graves at least twice a week and bring them flowers. He could hear his mother telling him to find a suitable wife. He knew that it was she would want of him. Gilligan would promise that someday he would think about accomplishing that but secretly knew it was more than likely not a possibility. Smiling to himself, he opened the big heavy wooden door and stepped inside. He noticed that there was an envelope laying on the ground. He picked it up. "Wow." He said. "This is from the palace! Oh boy!" The young sailing man opened the envelope and took out the paper. "Wow! A royal ball! All are invited and welcome! Wow!" He said in awe. "I get to go to the palace! Wait till I tell Skipper!"

He dashed out of his cottage and ran towards the other side of the village. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. A older woman passed by. "Dear Gilligan." She smiled. "He is not at home. He's working on repairing the shoe on a horse of that wealthy fellow Thurston Howell III."

"Oh thank you miss." He said before taking off in the direction of the livery where he knew his friend was working. Aside from being a merchant ship captain, Jonas also worked as a blacksmith. The young man came upon the place and hurried inside. "Skipper!" He shouted. "Hey Skipper! Skipper!"

Jonas looked up from his work and frowned. "Keep your voice down Gilligan!" He barked. "Don't scare the horse!"

"Sorry Skipper." The exited young man said. "But I had to show you this! Look…I got an invitation to a royal ball!"

Jonas nodded as he adjusted the shoe on the big dark brown horse. "Yes I know. I received one as well."

"Isn't it great! A royal ball! Wow I'll bet there be great food!" Gilligan's eyes lighting up.

"And pretty girls." Jonas smiled. "Especially the redheaded kind!"

Gilligan shook his head. "Skipper if you are talking about the fair maiden songstress Ginger you can forget it. You know she is in love with that scientist. You don't stand a chance."

"Thank you Gilligan." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You've been very helpful."

"Cheer up Skipper I'm sure there will be a nice lady there for you. Any woman would be lucky to have you as her husband."

"Why thank you Gilligan that's very nice of you to say."

"Except of course for Ginger. But that's because she's in love…"

"I get the picture." Jonas frowned. "Don't worry about me. Besides maybe you will find a nice girl there. Did you think of that?"

"Me? Find a girl? That's crazy. I don't want to find a girl. I'm happy as I am. I don't need a wife."

"You say that now little buddy but you never know. The right girl could come along and before you know it, you will be married."

"No Skipper that won't happen to me. Not a chance."

 **Chateau  
**

The beautiful redheaded maiden smiled at the invitation in her hand. All are invited to attend the royal ball! How wonderful! She pictured herself entering the palace wearing a stunning red gown that was lowcut and off the shoulder. Her hair swept up on top of her head in an elegant bun and she would be escorted on the arm of her beloved Roy. It sent a chill up her spine. How she loved that man! Surely he would want to escort her. He wouldn't pass up that opportunity. Besides there was no one she would rather go with then him.

Smiling to herself, she placed the invitation down on a wooden table and hurried out of her lovely chateau in search of her handsome scientist. She located him in his local shop where he sold all of his amazing inventions. The redhead put on a smile as she approached him. "Hello Roy." She greeted.

He looked up from his table noting the lovely being before him. "Hello Ginger."

"Roy have you heard the news? There is going to be a royal ball and all in the kingdom are invited. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes I have received my invitation." The scientist replied as he fastened a wooden board to another. "It was rather kind of the king and queen to invite everyone."

"Wasn't it?" Ginger cooed. "You know now I just have to go in search of the perfect gown. Of course there is the matter of one other thing."

"What is that?" He asked as he attached the hands of the clock to the face piece.

"Well one simply cannot go to a royal ball without an escort." The redhead explained.

"I see. And I take it you are here to inquire if I would be so kind as to be this escort."

"Would you?" Ginger asked her green eyes filled with hope. "Roy there isn't another man in all of the kingdom who I would rather attend the ball with."

He put his work aside and came around his work bench taking her hands into his. "Ginger dear I would be honored to escort you to the ball."

Ginger squealed. "Oh thank you Roy!" She exclaimed. "Oh you've made me so happy! I can't wait to find that perfect gown now! I know you will ..."

Her words were cut off by the scientist pulling her into his arms and kissing her soft red lips. The redhead's arms went around him tightly. The kiss was released and Ginger smiled. "Darling I love you."

"My sweet Ginger I love you as well. And that is why I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you my fair Ginger do the honor of becoming my wife?"

The redhead's jaw dropped and a happy scream escaped her mouth. "Oh darling!" She said throwing her arms around him. "Oh yes! Yes I will marry you! I love you!"

Roy let go of her for a minute to head back to his work table where he then presented her with a beautiful emerald ring. "Roy it's stunning!" Ginger exclaimed. "It's the most gorgeous ring I…This must have cost you a fortune! Darling you needn't…"

"Actually my beautiful songstress, I obtained this ring from the generous Mrs. Howell. She came to me asking if I could fix her carriage as the wheels were becoming loose. When she went to pay I asked if she had any jewelry that she could spare in lieu of money. After explaining to her my intention, she happily allowed me to sort through her various collection of jewels where I found this very ring. I picked the emerald as I believe it matches your eyes."

"Oh Roy this is so wonderful. I love you so much. And not just for this ring…I've always loved you."

"I know my sweet Ginger." He said taking her back into his arms.

"Oh I can't wait to tell everyone at the ball! I know the queen will be so happy. You know I performed for them on their anniversary last month. She was so sweet, telling me that I had a most beautiful enchanting voice. Oh I do hope that one day her daughter finds a wonderful husband. I would love to sing at their wedding ceremony."

 **Night of the Royal Ball**

Belle looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Not too bad if she did say so herself. Green was such a wonderful color on her. It was the perfect shade too. Not too light and not too dark. On her feet were a pair matching satin slippers. Her blond curls were swept up on top of her head exposing her elegant neck. Her mother's or actually her grandmother's diamond pendant necklace hung down to her chest. A special fragrance was dabbed on her wrists. Surely she would catch of the eye of a handsome young man.

The door of her bedchambers was opened and in walked Mary Ann. "Oh you look beautiful." The servant girl gushed. "That is such a lovely gown!"

"Thank you Mary Ann." Belle smiled. She turned her head towards her friend and her smiled dropped. "Why aren't you dressed?" The Princess asked.

"Oh I couldn't….I mean I don't…"

"Mary Ann you know that part of the plan was for mother and father to believe we are trying to catch a husband for you. You can't go to a ball dressed like that." She said pointing to the somewhat raggedy blue dress and black corset vest. "You have to change this instant!"

"Oh Belle you know that I don't have any beautiful gowns. It's just silly for me…"

"Oh hush." The blonde said. "You can wear something of mine. We are the same size so it shouldn't be problem." Her heels clicked as she walked to her huge closet. "Let's see…oh yes..here is one! This is perfect. You shall wear this!" She pulled out a beautiful powder blue gown with sparkling jewels sewn in into the skirt. "Yes this will look simply marvelous on you."

Mary Ann shook her head. "Oh no…no…I…couldn't…"

"Yes you could." The Princess said marching to the brunette. "And you will. I insist."

"All right." Mary Ann said reluctantly. "I shall wear the gown."

"Good…now for your shoes…you simply cannot wear those.." She said pointing to her black flats.

"But these are the only ones I have."

"Well we will fix that." Belle said heading back to her closet. "Okay let's see…what will go with that gown….there must be something…Oh these are perfect!" She pulled out a pair of glass slippers. "Here…wear these."

"Glass slippers?" Mary Ann said in bewilderment.

"I assure you they are quite comfortable. I believe our feet are about the same size, so they should fit you just fine."

The servant girl took the slippers. "Okay. I will wear them. I promise I will be careful and will return them to you as good as new. I won't ruin…"

"Mary Ann." Belle laughed. "Relax. I trust you. Now come on…let's get you ready."

 **Ball**

The music of a string quartet filled the ball room as the guest arrived. Some royal, some commoners. All dressed in their finest attire.

The Howells appeared before the king and queen quite naturally. Mrs. Howell looked radiant in her lavender gown and Mr. Howell was quite the handsome chap in his fine tailored dark gray suit. They made quite a handsome pair as always.

Next Ginger and Roy greeted the royal couple. Ginger announced to the queen about her engagement to Roy. Needless to say Queen Rebecca was quite happy about the news and wished them both the best. She even suggested they have the wedding ceremony in the royal courtyard and would hold a fabulous reception in the palace. She waved aside the redhead's protest saying it would only proper that the lovely singer have the best.

Gilligan was next to great the king and the queen. Both were charmed and delighted by the young man. Rebecca remarked how handsome he looked in his dark blue suit. He would be sure to catch the eye of one of the many maidens at the ball. The king laughed when Gilligan said he wasn't there to find a wife. Henry told him that he best be careful. He would fall under the charms of a beautiful fair lady. The young sailor smiled politely and said it wasn't going to happen, he was certain of it.

Jonas greeted the couple after Gilligan. Both thought highly of the captain as he did so much for their kingdom. Getting the best goods from far off lands. Rebecca stated they must hire him for their royal fleet She simply could not trust anyone with that responsibility. After all Jonas was the finest captain in all of the land. Who better to be in charge of their ships then him?"

Mary Ann made her way in the ball nervously. She was still uncertain about this whole thing but knew it was important to her friend. Belle was a dear friend. They had been since they were little girls after she was orphaned at age eight. The king and queen took her in and she and Belle would run about the palace causing mischief wherever they went. As she got older, she had become Belle's personal servant. Belle was not comfortable at all with this but Mary Ann insisted she didn't mind. Really it was no trouble and she wanted to feel useful. The princess agreed with some reluctance knowing it meant something to the brunette.

Right now that brunette was approaching the king and queen. "Why Mary Ann." Rebecca exclaimed. "You look beautiful! That gown is sensational on you! And your hair.." She said as she admired the way it was swept up into a bun. A single flower was placed near her ear. "Stunning. My dear you almost look like a royal princess yourself."

"Thank you your highness. You are very kind."

"My dear Mary Ann." Henry said with a smile. "You always were a pretty girl. And you look even more pretty this evening."

"Thank you kindly." The servant girl said. "It was very sweet of you to let me attend the ball."

"Of course we would." Rebecca exclaimed. "You are like a daughter to us to you know. We loved you very much."

Mary Ann nodded and smiled as she then went to mingle in the crowd. Her eyes went to a redheaded beauty with green eyes wearing a very daring red silk gown. Low cut in the front and back. No one could pull that off like Ginger. She admired her so. Mary Ann had heard her sing many times and thought her wonderful. If only she had a voice like that. Whenever she could, Mary Ann would go down to the local nightspot and sit in the back listening in awe of the talented singer. She was far too shy to approach her. After all she was glamorous and so sophisticated! The brunette noted that Ginger had a handsome escort with her. Must be that scientist. She heard the kingdom talk about how Ginger adored the man. She could see why. He seemed to think the world of the redheaded beauty. How nice that she found a caring man like that. The brunette walked a bit more taking in the scene when someone bumped into her. She looked up and stared into the sweetest pair of blue eyes she had even seen. He was like a puppy dog. "Pardon me." He said. "I didn't mean to bump into you miss."

"Oh." Mary Ann said. "That's quite all right."

"I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." Gilligan said. "I hope I didn't ruin your dress your highness."

"Your high…" He thought she was a princess! Mary Ann wanted to tell him she wasn't but for some reason the words would not come. "Oh…yes…well again. It's quite all right. My gown is fine, No harm was done."

Gilligan smiled before heading off towards the table filled with delicious food.  
Wow. Mary Ann could not believe it. That sweet young man believed her to be royalty! Obviously because of the way she was dressed. She noted her gown and shoes. What harm would it do to just go along….couldn't she just pretend for one night? Was that so wrong? _Of course it was wrong silly!_ She chided herself. _You can't go around pretending to be a princess! How ridiculous are you!_

Twenty minutes later it was declared that the dancing would commence. Before they began the music, Queen Rebecca made the announcement of the engagement of Ginger and Roy. Everyone applauded as the king and queen wished the couple the best. King Henry stated that Ginger and Roy would lead off with the first dance.

The couple took to the floor and the crowd watched as they effortless glided around the room. Other then joined in as well. The Howells and then Jonas and a pleasant looking woman who owned the local bake shop. Gilligan's eyes went to that brunette he ran into earlier. She sure was pretty. But he couldn't…well maybe…but she was a princess. A princess…but she seemed nice. Maybe she would….Gathering his courage, Gilligan approached Mary Ann carefully. "Um…Miss...your highness….would you…that is…I was wondering…"

Mary Ann giggled. "I would be delighted." She said taking his hand. He lead her out to the dance floor and they began their waltz.

"Tell me." Mary Ann said. "What is your name?"

"I'm Gilligan."

"Gilligan? What an unusual name."

"Well that's what everyone calls me. My name is actually William Gilligan but everyone calls me Gilligan."

"Oh I see. Well it's nice to meet you…Gilligan. I'm Mary Ann."

"Mary Ann. That's a pretty name."

"Why thank you." She smiled.

"Perfect name for a princess."

The brunette's smile grew wider. "You think so?"

"Sure I do. Princess Mary Ann. That sounds nice."

The brunette thought a minute. "Yes it does sound rather nice."

"Musical." Gilligan added. "Or like a name in a poem."

"You are very sweet." She said. "And a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks. You are pretty good yourself."

"Thank you."

Later on, the pair was outside in the courtyard enjoying the gentle breeze and gazing upon the night sky filled with shining stars. "It's so beautiful." Mary Ann sighed. "Don't you think?"

"It is. I like looking at the stars. Especially on the ship."

"Ship? You own a ship?"

"Oh no my buddy Skipper does. He's runs a merchant ship."

"I see."

"I work with him. I like setting out on the sea. It's so peaceful. I like to lay in my hammock and just gaze at the stars."

"That sounds nice." Mary Ann said. "I've never been on a ship before."

"You haven't?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I haven't really been to many places. I would love to travel and see more of the world."

"You should." Gilligan said. "It's a big world out there. Lots of neat placed and nice people."

"Maybe someday I will." She sighed.

"Won't your father the king let you?"

"Oh um…well I…."

"I bet if you ask him he would say yes. You should just ask him."

"Um Gilligan I…" Before she could say anything dark clouds appeared covering the moon and rain began to pour down. She hurried back inside leaving behind one of her slippers. "Wait…Mary Ann…wait…your slipper…" Gilligan called out. But she didn't hear him. She had disappeared into the crowd and vanished. He looked at the glass slipper in his hand. It was all he had left of her. His heart felt sad. She was such a sweet girl. He really liked her. He didn't feel nervous or timid around her at all. Now she was gone. Gone forever.

Mary Ann hurried up the staircase of the palace and to her bedchamber. She opened the wooden door and ran inside shutting it behind her. Oh what was she thinking! How could she allow that Gilligan to think she…But it was so nice. He was so sweet and…cute. Very cute. Adorable and kind. She sighed thinking about how good it felt when they danced. She closed her eyes and pictured it over and over in her mind. Her eyes then opened and she was brought back to reality. She wasn't a princess. She was a servant girl. A simple servant girl and nothing more. But at least she would have the memory. The memory of what it would be like to be a princess.

 **Two Days Later**

Gilligan sat in his cottage staring at a single glass slipper. The only thing he had left of that pretty Mary Ann. His only reminder of her. His heart ached each time he looked upon it. He could see her kind lovely face before him, those warm kind brown eyes. However the sailor knew it was most likely not meant to be. Her father was a king. Kings wanted their daughters to marry a prince. He wasn't a prince. He was just Gilligan. There was no way he could ever be with her. If only he was a prince! Boy how great would that be! Her father would have to allow the marriage! Oh well. It's not like he could find her anyway. Or could he? Wait a minute…maybe he could. And maybe he could convince her father to let him marry her daughter. He had the glass slipper. It was a start.

Gilligan got up from his table and hurried out to the shop of the scientist Roy. He surely could print up an announcement about the lost slipper and Mary Ann would come and claim it and he Gilligan could ask her to be his bride…Wait bride? Him have a bride? After all his talk about…okay so maybe everyone was right. He did really like that Mary Ann and he just could not let anyone else to marry her! He had to take action!

 **Royal Palace**

"I'm so sorry Belle." Mary Ann said. "I seemed to have lost your slipper. I looked everywhere and I cannot find it. I feel awful."

"Oh that's okay." The Princess assured. "I can always get another pair."

"I thought I had lost it in the courtyard when I…"

"When you…what? Mary Ann what is it?"

"I…I met this really nice boy. His name is Gilligan."

"Gilligan?"

"Well actually it's William Gilligan but everyone calls him Gilligan." Mary Ann explained. "Anyway we were outside talking when the rain hit…"

"Talking?" Belle said with a grin. "Mary Ann… are you sweet on this fellow?"

The servant girl blushed. "I…well….I think he is very sweet and I…"

"My my looks like my plan worked. We did find you a husband." Belle teased.

Mary Ann smiled. "I guess…maybe…He is very sweet and I really liked him. But the rain storm hit and I ran inside. I guess I must have lost the slipper then. But when I went to check it wasn't there. I have no idea where it could be."

"Don't you see." Belle smiled. "I bet that Gilligan has the slipper. All you have to do is find him and…"

"Oh well there is one little problem."

"What's that?"

"Gilligan…well he thinks I'm a princess."

"What? How?" Belle asked. "I don't understand."

"He ran into me at the party and he just assumed I guess from how I was dressed that I was a princess. I know I should have told him the truth but…"

"You thought it would be nice to be thought of as a princess even for one night." Belle finished.

"Yes. I know it was wrong and I feel terrible."

"Mary Ann it's quite all right. Every girl is entitled to feel like a princess every now and then. I'm sure that if you told him the truth he would understand."

There was a knock on the door and one of the king's royal guardsman came in. "Forgive me your highness but we have word on the missing slipper." He said holding up a paper. "This was found in the local marketplace."

Belle took the paper. "Found. A Glass Slipper. Seeking rightful owner." It went on to give the contact information of one William Gilligan. The princess grinned. "Thank you." She said to the guardsman.

He bowed and then left. Belle smiled at her friend. "Looks like our problem is solved! You just have to go and claim the slipper."

"But I'm not the rightful owner. You are…You should be the one to claim it. No I can't go on deceiving him anymore. No…you go claim the slipper. It belongs to you."

"No." Belle said firmly. "It belongs to _you._ I gave you the slippers. They are yours."

"But…"

"Mary Ann please…don't argue…now let's go. We have to go find this Gilligan." She took her hand and lead her out of the bedchamber.

The two made their way down the staircase. Belle called upon her coachman to bring the coach around. While she did not succeed in finding a match last night, Mary Ann did and she was not about to allow her friend to let this chance slip by her. This was her shot at happiness and she was going to make sure the brunette took it. The coach rode through the village and arrived at the cottage of William Gilligan. The two girls stepped down and approached the door. Belle knocked and waited. The door creaked open and there stood Gilligan. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hello. Are you William Gilligan?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Oh good. We found the right place. We heard you found a glass slipper."

"Yes. It was left by this girl at the royal ball two nights ago. I tired to find her but she disappeared in the crowd."

"I see. Well we are here to claim that slipper." The blonde smiled.

"We?"

"Yes me and…." She pulled Mary Ann front. "This girl."

Gilligan's eyes went wide. "Mary Ann."

"Hi Gilligan." She said.

"Wow…I…" He noticed her attire which was a simple blue dress with a ruffled top. A white scarf covered her head. "You look different."

"Yes of course. A princess doesn't want to attract attention to herself." Belle explained.

"Oh right." Gilligan nodded. "I get it."

Mary Ann looked at her friend with a _What are you doing_ expression. Belle just winked. "May we come in?"

"Sure." He said holding the door open. "I'll go get the slipper." He said hurrying over to a wooden chest. He opened it and carefully took out the shoe. "Here is it."

"Thank you." Belle said. "Mary Ann has been going crazy searching for that slipper. We are so happy you found it and took such good care of it."

"You are welcome."

Belle poked Mary Ann. "Why don't you sit down and try it on. You know make sure it is in fact yours."

The brunette helplessly sat down on the wooden chair. Gilligan knelt down and placed the slipper on her foot. He smiled. "It fits."

"Yes it does." Mary Ann said.

"See I knew it was your shoe." Belle said. "How kind of you Gilligan to return it to her."

"Oh you are welcome. Actually Mary Ann I was hoping that I would get to see you again. I….I had a nice time at the ball and…well I'm usually not that great around girls but with you…I really like you and I know that your father probably wouldn't let you be with me as I'm not a prince but if he would…I would like…what I mean is…If you would…"

Tears came to Mary Ann's eyes. "Oh Gilligan I can't do this! I can't!" She took off the slipper and thrusted it at Belle She then ran out of the cottage and ran just as fast down the pathway. Belle took off after her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" She said. "Get back there. He wants to marry you."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No I can't lie to him. I'm not a princess. I'm just a servant girl. I'm…"

"You listen to me." Belle said firmly. "You are too a princess. Mother and father treat you just the same as they treat me. You are a part of our family and you always have been. I never wanted you to be my servant. You are the one who thought you needed to be. And have I ever really given you anything big to do? You helped me pick out my clothes in the morning, you help me with my hair. Those are the things sisters do. You are like my sister and by golly Mary Ann that makes you a princess. Mother and father would agree with me."

The brunette looked up at her friend wiping her tears. "You really think so?"

"I do. You know that mother and father would throw a grand wedding for you! Everyone would be invited. Now you get back there and don't you dare let that sweet boy get away."

Mary Ann nodded and they two made their way back to the cottage. "Is everything okay?" Gilligan asked.

"Just fine." Belle said. "Mary Ann was just overwhelmed that's all. We had a good talk and everything is fine."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No everything is not fine. Gilligan I have to tell you the truth. I'm not a princess. I'm a servant girl. This is the princess." She said pointing to Belle. "You should marry her."

Gilligan spoke. "I don't want to marry her. I want to marry you."

"Me? But I'm not…"

"So." He said. "I don't care if you are a princess or a servant girl or a flower girl. I love you. I want to marry you. I know we just met but…I can't help it. I know I will never find another girl like you. You are sweet and pretty."

Mary Ann looked at him shocked. "You really want to marry me?"

"Sure I do. We can make it a long engagement if you want. I know we should get to know each other better. I can tell you a few things about myself. I like butterfly hunting."

The brunette grinned. "So do Belle and I."

"Really you do?"

"Sure." Belle said. "Mary Ann is the one who got me hooked on it. I love butterflies."

"Wow. We can all go butterfly hunting together!"

"I like to bake." Mary Ann said. "Pies are my specialty."

"Oh I like pie." Gilligan said.

Belle laughed. "Wait till you taste hers. They are the best."

The trio then headed back to the royal castle. Mary Ann was going to introduce Gilligan but the queen and king remembered him from the ball. They were pleased with the match between Mary Ann and the sailing man. And as Belle predicted both of them declared that the girl was in fact a princess and yes Gilligan was more than welcome to marry her. The royal couple also stated to their daughter Belle that she should marry a man of her own choosing. Prince or no prince. They wanted her to be happy.

Two years later the grand wedding between Mary Ann and Gilligan took place. Mary Ann wore the most beautiful satin white gown and those famous glass slippers.  
All were in attendance. Ginger and Roy and their new baby. The Howells. Skipper and his new lady friend.

There was food and dancing afterwards. A big celebration. Gilligan was officially welcomed into the royal family. The newlyweds were set to spend in their honeymoon in a beautiful city called Paris. The elegant white round royal coach was waiting at the bottom of the steps. Mary Ann, still in her wedding gown, stepped up and her slipper fell off. Gilligan picked it up and climbed in after her. The coach began to drive off and Gilligan slid the slipper back on his new bride's foot. "Still a perfect fit." He grinned.

The End!


End file.
